When I Met Mario and Co
by LilacPheonix
Summary: What happens when a mysterious green pipe pops up in my backyard? I get to explore and meet the characters in Mario's World!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first story I've posted on Fanfiction. I originally written this out of boredom a few fews ago and I wanted to revise it. ^^ **

**So, this tells about how I came into the Mushroom Kingdom and turned into my OC, Princess Anelia Solrane.I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**All charaters belong to Nintendo, except for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a Saturday morning, around 8 o'clock. The sunlight rose and reached into my eyes. That was enough to wake me out of my slumber. I slowly sat up and wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes. I looked out of the window, as I do every morning. The sky was a nice shade of sky blue and no clouds were in sight.

I tore my gaze from the window over to the floor, and saw that my brother was sleeping on my floor. Next him him was a Wiimote controller. He must have been playing the Wii and TV last night, playing "Mario Kart Wii". I giggled to myself and stepped over my brother to turn off the Wii and television. Then I saw my little sister sleeping on her bed. So, I decided to make pancakes after I took a shower. After the shower, I picked out a royal purple sundress with pink floral designs, black sandals, and some silver butterfly accessories to wear. After blow drying my hair, making it fall straight down my back and small bangs on my forehead, and getting dressed, I headed downstairs to make breakfast for myself. After eating breakfast, I decided to sit on the porch swing in the backyard. I loved sitting outside to feel the breeze. And the neighborhood was as quiet and peaceful as it should be.

But it was like this everyday. I wished that I could be in a different world, where things were different. I could go on adventures, and meet new friends. And I'd have powers to help me along. Then I could do anything that I wanted! I smiled at the thought. But I knew that this wish would never come true. No matter how many times I wished for that kind of life instead of my boring one.

That's when I was wrong.

A sudden earthquake interrupted my day dreams. I panicked and fell out of my porch swing, hurting my arm a little. As the ground kept shaking, a green light appeared. I could not tell what it was, since I had to shield my eyes from the bright light. A minute has passed, and the earthquake finally ceased. I uncovered my eyes. I looked around to see that everything was normal. At least that was what I thought. I picked my self up from the floor, and decided to investigate what the mysterious green light was about. I carefully walked to where I saw a small dim glow of the green light in the distance of my backyard. When I finally approached it, I was in disbelief. What I saw right in front of me, was a Green Pipe.

I blinked a few times, then pinched my arm to see if I was dreaming. Turns out that I wasn't. "No way..." I said in shock. "This can't be real...can it?" Then I went out to touch the pipe. It was real alright.

"If...this pipe is here...then that can only mean one thing..." I stopped to think for a moment, then I squealed in joy! "But I need to make sure if this is really what I know it is..."

So I climbed on top of the pipe, and went inside of it. Then I felt as though I was traveling inside a long tunnel, probably like time travel. And before I knew it, I was climbing out of another pipe. I jumped of to find myself in what seemed like a forest or woods.

"Hmm...where am I?," I asked myself as I looked around. "I'm certainly not at home, that's for sure. But maybe I'll find out by getting out of here..." I explored the forest, searching for a way out. For what seemed like an hour, I was unable to find an exit. Sighing in defeat, I sat under a dead tree and rested.

"Now what am I going to do? I don't even know where I am...and this place is probably deserted-Ow!"

I felt something poke my back. I turned around to face a tree...with red eyes. It didn't look too happy. It raised it's branch to attack me.

"Eek!" I screamed and dodged out of it's way before it could hit me. The tree creature gave chase as I ran away from it. But as I was running, I tripped over a tree root, and scrapped my knee. I cried out in pain as the tree caught up to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for it's blow.

"Yoshi!"

Then a green dinosaur creature appears out of the bushes. He turns to the tree, and stares it down. The dinosaur had a res saddle on it's back, three round spike things going down the back of his head, a big round nose, and had tan boots. The tree who attacked me charged at the dinosaur instead. The dinosaur hatched an egg and threw it at the tree, defeating it in one move. It seemed to be no match for the dinosaur. It then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" the dinosaur asked.

I blinked a few times, thinking that I was imagining things. A dinosaur talking? That really isn't possible.

"Umm...did you say something?" I asked the dinosaur.

"I asked you if you were okay," he answered.

Okay, so I wasn't imagining things. But a talking animal is really cool! And this dinosaur is really adorable.

"Oh...yes. I'm okay. Thanks for saving me from that thing," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome! By the way, I've never seen you around here in Dimble Wood before. Are you new around here?"

"Yes...I was lost and I tried to find my way out of here. Do you think you can help me find a way out of here?"

"Sure! Follow me!" He said happily.

I stood up to follow him, but I felt pain come from my ankle, and fell back on the ground.

"Oww..."

"Are you okay?" The dinosaur asked and turned to me.

"I think I sprained my ankle..." I told him.

"Then you can ride on my back. I'll take you to the Toad Town clinic. I know a doctor who can fix that ankle right up!"

I smiled. "Thanks. Oh, what's your name?"

"I'm Yoshi!" He told me while wagging his tail. How cute!

"Nice name! My name is Imani," I told him.

"Pretty name. It's nice to meet ya, Imani!"

"You too, Yoshi."

Then I climb on his back, and he leads me out of Dimble Wood.

In less than three minutes, the me and Yoshi made their way out of the forest. They were now in front of the entrance to a town, which was the town Yoshi mentioned, Toad Town. The pair went past the gate way, and was welcomed with a friendly and busy atmosphere. The citizens of this peaceful town were known as Toads, which were small creatures with mushroom caps on their heads, white bottoms that looked like a baby's diaper, and small, round, brown feet. The Toads were all busy chatting, walking, and running errands of some sort. The children were running around, playing in the grass.

The houses residences were in the shapes of mushrooms as well, each having their own color scheme. The rest of the buildings were somewhat shaped like mushrooms, but with different designs.

"This is a really nice town," I noted.

"Well if you like this town, you should try taking a look around! That is, after your ankle is all better," Yoshi suggested.

"I'd love to look around. Will you show me around?"

"Of course!" Yoshi said. "Oh look, we're here."

We come across a nice white building with a mushroom-shaped doorway for entrance. Nest to the doorway is a blue sign.

"This is the place?" I asked.

"Yup. C'mon let's go." Yoshi said as he took us both inside.

The place did not look too busy. There were about two or three Toad patients sitting on a red sofa, which was the waiting area. Across from them was a white desk, with a Toad nurse standing behind it. She was currently talking on the phone with a another patient. Yoshi carried me to the front desk.

"So, will you be able to have an appointment by next Wednesday?...Alright, good! I'll be sure to remind you the day before your appointment. Okay then, goodbye!" She hung up. Then she spots the Yoshi and I.

"Oh, hello there! How may I help you?" she asked.

"This girl sprained her ankle while she was running in the Woods. Can you help her?" Yoshi asked the nurse.

"Sprained ankle huh? You should've been more careful, miss!" The toad said.

"I-I couldn't help it. A Treevil was attacking me, so I had to choice but to run...But then Yoshi came to my rescue," I stated.

"Oh my! Well at least this Yoshi saved you before anything else happened to you. Come on, I'll be able to fix that up in no time! Follow me," she told us and let us into a separate room. Yoshi put me down on a nearby chair while the nurse searched for the items she needs to help my ankle. After some time later, the toad finishes nursing my ankle.

"It was nothing serious, but your ankle should be okay soon! It'll take a few days for it to heal."

"Thank you," I said. Yoshi motioned for me to get on his saddle, and I did so. We then left the clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in here belong to Nintendo, except for me of course. c:**

* * *

><p>As Yoshi and Imani left the clinic, they were greeted with the noises and sounds of Toads going about their business around the shopping center.<p>

"So, are you going to show me around now?" Imani asked.

"Actually, I just got a better idea. How about I take you to meet the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Yoshi suggested.

"A Princess? Wow, I'd love to! Wait…" She paused. "Did you say Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yup! This is where we are. You really must be new around here," Yoshi said. "Oh, that reminds me! Where are you from, anyway?"

"Umm…"

"Yoshi! Long time no see!" A voice shouted out to the pair, mainly Yoshi.

They both turned to see two Toads walking towards them. One of them was a male Toad, and he had a white cap with red spots on his head. He wore a blue vest with yellow edges and white bottoms. The other Toad was female. She had a pink cap with white spots on her head and she wore a pink dress with gold trims at the edges. She had a red vest which also had gold trims and wore white bottoms.

"Hi, Toad and Toadette! It has been awhile!" Yoshi said while wagging his tail.

"You should come to Toad Town more often! We really miss you whenever you go back home to your island…"the pink toad, Toadette said.

"Well, I actually came to stay for awhile! I made a home in Dimble Wood, and I think I'll be comfy there," Yoshi said, grinning.

"Really? Yay!" Toadette cheered happily as she went to hug Yoshi.

"Hey, Yoshi, who's that girl next to you?" Toad asked, gesturing to Imani.

"Oh, that's Imani. I saved her from a Treevil who was attacking her in Dimble Wood. She twisted her ankle, so we went to the Toadly Clinic to wrap it up," Yoshi explained.

"Oh! Well, it's a good thing that you are okay!" Toadette said. "Nice to meet ya, Imani! I'm Toadette!" She went over to the human girl and shook her hand.

"And I'm Toad! Her big brother," He shook her hand also.

Imani smiled, saying "It's nice to meet you guys too!"

"So, where are you two headed?" Toad asked.

"I was about to take Imani to meet the princess!" Yoshi told them. "She is new around here, so I decided to have her meet Peach first!"

"Good idea. We were heading back to the castle anyway, so we'll go with you guys," Toadette said. So the group of four headed out to the entrance of the castle. After a few minutes of walking, they arrive at the front gates. Two guards in royal armor stood posted at the gates.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards questioned.

"Hi, my sister Toadette and I work here at the castle. We came back from running an errand for the princess. May we pass?" Toad asked.

"Oh, hey there, you two. And welcome back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi! We missed ya!" The other Toad guard said. "Who is that girl right there?"

"This is Imani. She is new to the Mushroom Kingdom, and I thought it would be nice to let her meet the princess! Do you mind if she comes with us?" Yoshi asked.

"Hmm…I guess she can go though. Please go on ahead!"

The guards opened the gates, allowing entry to the castle. The four individuals walked by the gate and walked past the front garden that grew in front of the royal residence.

* * *

><p>In the tearoom of the castle, a fresh aroma of tea and shroomcakes filled the air. The room was decorated simply, yet elegantly, in the finest shade of pink. The room had a plush rug,which had a decal of a mushroom in the middle of it, on its floors. The windows were decorated with plush pink curtains, letting warm rays of light brighten up the room. As for the furniture, most of them had a simple shad of pink color to them, with simple, elegant details. Near the windows was the said tea and shrrom cakes neatly set out on a table set for two.<p>

Sitting in one of the chairs was a lovely young woman with long golden blonde hair that reached down her back. She had sapphire blue eyes, which matched the color of her brooch, and earrings. She wore a royal pink dress, which had the said brooch attach on her chest, with darker pink ruffles on her neck and on the bottom layer of her dress, and arm-length white satin gloves on her arms. On her head rested a golden crown with rubies on the sides and sapphires on the front and back.

The person sitting with her was another young woman with short orange-brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. Like her companion, she also had blue eyes, but they were as blue as the deep sea. She wore a yellow dress similar to her friend's dress, but hers had two layers of orange ruffles at the bottom. The dress had a white collar that resembled a flower. For jewelry, she wore earrings that were shaped like daisies with a emerald gem in the middle. She had a brooch on her dress that had the same style as her earrings, and they were also on her golden crown. The crown had the daisies adorned in the front and back, while there were two rubies on the sides.

"Thanks for inviting me back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. I really missed seeing my favorite cousin!" The brunette princess said.

"I'm your only cousin, Daisy," The blonde princess referred to as Peach giggled."And you're very welcome! I missed seeing you as well. How are things holding up in Sarasaland?"

"Pretty well! The weather is always either warm or hot there. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a tan yet!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Even without a parasol?" Peach asked.

"You know I don't use those things, Peachy."

"Why not? It helps keep you out of the sun's harmful rays."

"I dunno. I guess I'm used to the weather."

"I still think you should use a parasol. It's bad for your skin if you are out in the sun for too long," Peach said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Fine, I'll think about getting one," Daisy said as she took a bite out of a slice of her Shroomcake.

"Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, are you ladies enjoying the tea and cake?" An elderly toad asked as he entered the room. He had a beige mushroom cap on his head with brown spots on it. For the outfit, he wears a light purple vest with gold buttons and a purple sleeveless jacket with gold trims, and a red bowtie. He also wears white bottoms and small, black glasses on his face. In his hand, he carries a stick-like cane with a brown mushroom cap that had beige spots on it.

"Yes Toadsworth, it's delicious," Peach smiled.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, Your Highnesses. Also, you have more visitors, Princess! They are being accompanied by Toad and Toadette," Toadsworth informed.

"Thank you Toadsworth. Please let them know that we are in the tea room," Peach said.

"As you wish, Princess!" Toadsworth bowed and left the room. "I wonder who's coming to see you. You're getting a lot of attention today!" Daisy teased.

"Nonsense, Daisy. I'm sure it's probably something important," Peach implied.

Then a group of four entered the room. Three of whom the two princesses knew very well.

"Welcome back, Toad and Toadette! And Yoshi! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Peach happily said as she got up from her seat.

"Hi, Princess! I missed you!" Yoshi said as he wagged his tail. He went over to hug her.

"Aw, don't I get a hug, Yoshi?" Daisy pouted.

"Daisy! You came here too?" Yoshi asked, surprised and excited.

"Yup, and I'll be here for awhile! Now c'mere and gimme a hug!" Daisy grinned as they went to hug each other.

"Oh, who's your friend, Yoshi?" Peach asked, referring to a certain brown-skinned girl in a purple sundress.

"She's my new friend, Imani! I met her this morning in Dimble Wood," Yoshi told her."I promised that I'd show her around after I took her to meet you!"

Peach walked over to Imani and smiled."That was really of Yoshi to bring you here. I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Imani felt really shy, meeting a princess like Peach. She curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness. You're very pretty…" she smiled bashfully.

Peach smiled."Thank you, you're very sweet. And over there is my cousin, Princess Daisy."

"Nice to meet ya, Imani!" Daisy grinned in a friendly way.

"Same to you, Daisy!"

"So, Imani, where are you from?" Peach asked.

"Umm, in Baltimore, Maryland."

"Baltimore, Maryland? Where is that?" Daisy asked.

"In the United States…"The girl replied.

"Oh dear…is she from the same world that Mario and Luigi came from?" Peach asked Yoshi.

"I don't know! I thought she lived in a different Kingdom or something…" Yoshi said, supriosed and a bit confused.

"Do you think we should call Mario and Luigi here?" Toadette spoke up.

"Yes, I think we should. Toad, please go ask the Mario and Luigi to come to the castle," Peach said to Toad.

"Right away, Princess!" Toad said and rushed out of the room.

A figure was watching them, eavesdropping on the conversation that took place. The creature was covered in a long, blue robe, with a hood over his head. He was hovering on a broomstick.

"So…that girl is from the same world as those pesky Mario brothers? Then she could be of use! I have to report this to my King right immediately!" The creature snickered as he flew away into the distance on his broom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, in this story(and all of my Mario related stories), I will make Peach and Daisy cousins, even if they really are best friends according to Nintendo.<strong>

**Also, what does that figure think I have to do with the Mario bros? O.o You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review! ^.^**

**-Anelia Solrane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Sorry that I'm taking SO long updating my stories! Honestly, I knew what I wanted to write next, but the way I wanted to do it was kinda hard to figure out how I wanted it to go.**

**I'm currently working on The Mermaid Change, which I've done more work on, but I'm also working on the third chapter of this story, too! I'll remove this when I upload it! Thanks for understanding. ^^  
><strong>


End file.
